Mobile devices use various techniques to determine their respective locations. For example, a mobile device can determine its location based on signals transmitted by satellites associated with the Global Positioning System (GPS). Alternatively, or in addition, the mobile device can determine its location based on signals transmitted by various terrestrial sources having known locations, such as WI-FI access points, or cell phone towers. Different location-determination techniques provide location data having different respective accuracies. For example, after an initial period of initialization or “warm up,” a mobile device can typically determine its location within a few meters using GPS signals. The device produces considerably less accurate readings based on signals received from terrestrial sources. Different location-determination techniques also have different respective power requirements. For instance, a mobile device may consume a relatively large amount of power by making frequent GPS-based location readings. This has the negative consequence of quickly depleting the mobile device's battery.
Different applications have differing requirements with respect to location data. For instance, a map-based navigation application may demand precise location data on a relatively frequent basis. A calendar application may require less precise and/or less frequent location measurements. Still other applications have no need for location data. Therefore, the power drain incurred by location measurements can affect different applications to differing extents. It can significantly impact the utility of any high-consumer of location data, such as navigation applications.